G.W. Chronicles Episode one Part one!
by Dawn Spencer
Summary: After the series, before Waltz, An alien threat arises, and Heero has a relative. Indeed this person is the very one who discovered the threat,.. and may be the only one with the technology to stop it!


Episode One:  
  
Strange music… in Darkness. Only a few tones here and there, scattered like bits of color in the darkness. The colors take form out of the dark, and become a foggy image of Heero climbing out of 0-1 to self-detonate. He fades. We see a foggy Relena in the regal suit of the Peacecraft Nation Representatives. Her blue eyes are filled with fire, arms crossed. She fades. Noyn appears in her place. She is in her Aries suit after the battle with Wufei. Just before Zechs reached for her hand. This image is replaced by a foggy Noyn wearing the regal suit of the Peacecraft Nation Royal Guard. She fades into the blackness. Slow, labored breathing begins softly…  
  
Recap of scene where Zechs fought Heero (episode 49 of 1995 series) in the battle of Zero versus Epyon. It has the foggy quality of a dream. The eerie music is still disjointed. Dissolve to the scene where Zechs pierced the warp core of the Libra with the Epyon's sword. The breathing is getting heavier. Fade to white, fade to black.  
  
A strange shape looms out of the blackness now. The breathing is getting continually louder, and heavier… more strained. The shape looks like an intimidating Mobile suit totally black, and outlined in purple. Another figure is silhouetted in front of it, with face in shadow. The figure (Human) reaches a hand toward the audience.  
  
Then everything goes black. Music stops. Silence.  
  
Cut to Heero*  
  
He is facing a lit computer screen. It casts a bluish glow onto his face. He is in a lonely, dimly lit room. A computer desk is in the middle, and we can se a myriad of books in their shelves against the high, surrounding walls.  
  
Heero's brow furrows, "I don't understand,"  
  
Words scroll across the screen.  
  
(H) "The trail just ends!" He is speaking softly, even with the inflection. "She went to the academy, then started a project with Treize. It's like the information was erased."  
  
Heero slams his fist on the desk. Now standing, his arm trembles with the force.  
  
(H) "I can't tell if She erased it, or Treize." His eyes narrow at the mention of that name.  
  
Cut to Relena*  
  
It is daytime in another area of the world. Relena is pouring over legal documents at a desk that does not seem to be hers. There is a large window behind her with a lovely view of the mountains. Her suitcases are stacked upon the floor, still-packed. She gets up from her reading for a moment to gaze out the window.  
  
Beep* The communicator activates.  
  
Noyn's voice is heard; "Relena,"  
  
(R) "Yes Noyn?"  
  
(N) "I've received a message from an old friend in the colonies. I think you may be interested in it."  
  
Relena faces the communicator. She is wearing a white political suit with flared pants. Her hair is in a ponytail. She looks a little older too.  
  
(N) "It said that Zechs has been found."  
  
(R) "Is he still alive?"  
  
(N) "The message did not say, but I have a feeling that he is." (Noyn smiles slightly).  
  
(R) "And you want me to go with you to see him."  
  
(N) "It is your right as his sister. Also, I thought that if He's still holding onto his old beliefs, you may be able to talk some sense into him."  
  
(R) "Thank you for your confidence in me."  
  
(N) "Good, then it's settled. The shuttle leaves at 06-hundred and the location is downloading into your communicator now."  
  
(R) "Thank you miss Noyn."  
  
(N) "Over and out."  
  
Beep* The communicator shuts off. Relena returns to the window. We hear her thoughts; -Milliardo,.. who am I going to meet this time? My brother, or a villain?-  
  
Cut to Heero*  
  
It is late night in a different room. It is a small room with a computer on a desk, and a plain, bare bed. Heero is sleeping on it, when the computer turns on by itself. BEEP*. The screen casts a bluish glow about the room. Heero sits up immediately.  
  
Voice; "Heero,…." (Soft Woman's voice)  
  
(H) "Huh?!?!"  
  
Heero jumps up to the computer, and we see his face from the back of the computer. We cannot see what's on the screen, but we do see that Heero's eyes are HUGE!  
  
(V) "Heero,.. I live… Come home."  
  
BEEP* The computer shuts itself off again.  
  
In the darkness, we can see Heero's silhouette dashing down a hallway at breakneck speed.  
  
Cut to shuttle hanger, Early morning*  
  
The sun is just rising, and the horizon is a mix of dark blue, red, and gold. In the hanger proper, there is a quiet commotion. It is quickly silenced as we hear a man's quick yelp, a strike, and the yelp is cut short.  
  
Relena and Noyn enter the shuttle, while their baggage rolls up a ramp into the shuttle's rear. They are unaware of the commotion before. They walk down an empty corridor of seats to settle themselves in. There is a struggle in the pilot's chamber. Noyn and Relena both notice at once, but Relena is closer. She is ahead as they both dash back up the aisle.  
  
(N) "What's going on?!"  
  
The pilot chamber door flies open, suddenly to reveal Heero in the doorway, Gun Drawn. Relena is startled to find herself facing him.  
  
(R) "Heero!"  
  
(H) (Confused) "Relena."  
  
(R) "What are you DOING?!"  
  
(H) "Hijacking this shuttle."  
  
(R) "Well, .." (Thinking fast) "Here are you going?"  
  
(H) "Outer space."  
  
(R) (Taking a soft step towards him) "We'll take you there." She puts both hands on the gun, and gently lowers it out of harm's way. Heero does not resist, but hesitates before answering. He looks confused, and slightly desperate.  
  
(H) "Thank you,"  
  
Heero blinks twice, then turns to release the piloting crew from their bonds behind him. Once done, he casually walks past Relena, and Noyn to a seat in the shuttle across from theirs. Relena, and Noyn settle the crew, then take their seats for the flight.  
  
Cut to shuttle taking off.* Shot of the shuttle traveling in space with the Earth in view.  
  
Cut to inside the shuttle*  
  
We see from Relena's point of view, as she looks at Heero. He's staring out the window. He has been silent for some time now.  
  
(R) "Where in space so you need to go, Heero?"  
  
(H) "The L-1 colony cluster." He answers without turning.  
  
(N0 "Funny,… that's where we're going."  
  
Heero starts to turn, intrigued, but says nothing. He puts his defenses back up.  
  
(H) "It will take some time before we arrive. I'm going to get some sleep." Heero folds his arms, puts his shoulder against the wall, and closes his eyes. He is still facing the window. Relena watches for a moment or two.  
  
A short while later, Relena looks up from another document she has been reading. The Earth is no longer in view. Noyn is fast asleep, curled up into her pillow. Relena is seated near the aisle, as she sees Heero without a pillow.  
  
She gets up as quietly as she can, and takes a pillow from above her. She crosses the aisle, and sits gently into the seat next to Heero.  
  
The perspective changes so that we are now looking into Heero's window at them. We see Heero open one eye as Relena tries to slip the pillow in between his head and the wall. A slight smile tugs at his lips. He closes his eye, and pretends to stir in his sleep; just enough for Relena to succeed. She stares at him for a moment, and then returns to her seat.  
  
Background music, as we see a shot of the shuttle approaching the colony. Relena, Noyn, and Heero all arise, and prepare to get off. The shuttle docks.  
  
Cut to a messenger's running footsteps*  
  
Cut back to Relena, Noyn, and Heero exiting the shuttle in that order.*  
  
The messenger runs up to them and breathlessly confers:  
  
(M) "Commander Lynx would like to meet with you both right away!" As he speaks to Noyn and Relena. Then he suddenly spots Heero.  
  
(M) "YOU!…" He regains himself. "Commander Lynx would like to see you separately."  
  
(H) 'Whatever Lynx has to say to me can be said in front of these two."  
  
Surprisingly to both girls, Heero seems almost adamant in this.  
  
(M) "Sir!" The messenger salutes him, and dashes off.  
  
Heero turns to Noyn and Relena.  
  
(H) "Lynx wants to see you too, huh?… This way."  
  
Heero leads the surprised Noyn, and Relena to a truck parked not too far from the hanger landing strip. They pile in, and he drives…. A little fast, but safely. He pulls up to a large set of buildings set into the colony's core. He gets out, tosses the keys to a man in uniform at the entrance, and starts into the complex. Noyn and Relena are not left with time to question, but only to follow.  
  
They walk down a long corridor to the colony's core. They reach an elevator at its end. They take the elevator down for quite some time. Lights pass over them in silence. Heero is calm. Noyn is nervous. Relena is watching Heero.  
  
The elevator opens to reveal another hallway. This one is lined by guards. They make no response to the passers-by.  
  
Heero approaches a large metal door at the center of a "T"-shaped intersection of their hallway, and a cross-hallway. At Heero's approach, the large doors slide open from the center outward.  
  
Inside, as they walk in, is a dimly lit control-room. Immediately, a large central screen is visible. It almost covers one wall. The other side of the colony is visible on it. Its light silhouettes a lone figure in front of it, near the main door. There are many smaller computers… Sparsely manned.  
  
The lone figure in front is female; slightly taller than Noyn. She has long, Dark-red hair that seems almost black in the dim light. She is turned to the side, and as she moves when she speaks, we see that her hair is longer than waist-length. She is slender, and keeps her right side from their sight as much as possible. Her hair is tossed over that shoulder a little to hide something. She is also wearing a mask similar to the one that Zechs wore in the previous series.  
  
Her voice is low, soft, and soothing.  
  
(L) "Welcome,… I'm glad you came, although…"  
  
She turns a little, gracefully.  
  
(L) "I did not expect to see all three of you at once."  
  
(N) "We all knew each other. It makes sense."  
  
(L) "I see, however I would still wish to speak with each of you in private."  
  
(H) "Whatever you have to say to me—"  
  
(Lynx gently cuts him off, shaking her head)  
  
(L) "Not say, Heero,.. for you,… SHOW. I know you are all trustworthy, and I know you are all friends. But for you interests, please trust me."  
  
Oddly enough, Heero respectfully nods, and waits.  
  
Lynx extends her left hand… slowly… to Noyn.  
  
(L) "Noyn,… Lucrecia… I wish to speak with you first."  
  
Cut to Heero an Relena seated on a bench in the main control room.*  
  
Relena is anxious, and Heero seems cool. His eyes reveal that he's really feeling intense.  
  
(R) "They've been gone for nearly half an hour."  
  
Suddenly, a door opens in the side of the room, and Lynx returns. Noyn is not with her. She is still silhouetted.  
  
(L) "Heero, " She extends her hand again.  
  
Heero gets up, and follows. Relena stares after them, afraid now.  
  
OIPTIONAL SCENE**  
  
Lynx and Heero are walking down a hallway that is a little better lit. She is keeping Heero on her left side. We can see some of her unruly bangs peeking out of the mask. She moves gracefully in a black pilot suit with blue flames up the sleeves and legs. The suit goes as high as the neck, and the wrists, and ankles. Her arms are crossed, and she seems a little withdrawn from Heero. They walk in silence.  
  
They arrive at a door on the side of the hallway, and Lynx touches it. It opens. We now see from behind her, because the room is well-lit. Heero walks directly inside, and turns to face Lynx. The room is bare, and she follows him in. The door closes behind her.  
  
(H) (Turning) "Now,… what were you saying about,…"  
  
He trails off. Lynx has removed her hair from her right shoulder, and Heero has caught sight of something. His mouth is agape. She slowly removes the mask, and her dark-red hair tumbles. Heero's eyes glitter, and he drops to his knees.  
  
(H) "Oh, my God… Lana… what…" He cannot speak anymore. He puts his head down. Lynx kneels down in front of him, and gathers him into her arms.  
  
(L) "I'm O.K. now, Heero.. I'm ok…."  
  
Fade out.  
  
Cut back to Relena alone in the Control room.*  
  
Heero comes running out of the side door. Lynx follows behind, slowly with mask replaced. Relena does not pay attention to her, but only to Heero running past her, to the main door. Heero is ignoring her, and running out of the room. Relena catches that tears are glittering off Heero's cheeks as he runs out. He leaves, and Relena is still staring after him.  
  
(R) "Heero…."  
  
(L) "Relena?"  
  
Lynx's voice is insistent. Her hand is extended.  
  
Cut to Hallway*  
  
It is the same hallway she led Heero down. Her hair is back over her right side. Her arms are crossed, and she is keeping Relena on her left side.  
  
(R) "Where's Noyn?"  
  
(L) "We're going to see her right now." She lifts her head to indicate the end of the hallway.  
  
(R) "You yourself said we were trustworthy,.. so how do you know Noyn?"  
  
Lynx laughs softly. Fond memory.  
  
(L) "Lucrecia and I went to the same academy; the one your brother went to. I graduated a year ahead of them…." She pauses. Her smile fades, as she thinks of distant times. "I even helped train your brother for a time."  
  
Relena looks as if she will respond, but they have reached their destination. Sliding doors open to reveal a medical lab. Well-lit. White walls. Computers, and lab desks and tables. Seats, and desks, and a large glass wall in the middle. Relena rushes to the glass wall. Her brother is behind it.  
  
Zechs is laid-out on a hospital bed. He is unconscious. A few doctors are working with and monitoring him. Oxygen mask. IV's … heart monitor… Equipment. Only the faintest signs of life.  
  
(R) "Milliardo!!"  
  
Suddenly, we see Noyn in a chair near the glass wall. She has her head in her hands. At the mention of Milliardo's name, she looks up a little. She looks stricken. She puts her head back down.  
  
Lynx approaches Relena. Relena is trying to get in, but Lynx stops her, gently.  
  
(L) "Going in there right now could put him in severe danger, Relena."  
  
With tears streaming down her face, Relena begins to compose herself.  
  
(L) "We found him drifting in the wreck of the Epyon. He was nearly dead. I believe he will live, but he is not out of danger yet."  
  
Relena wipes the tears, and faces Lynx. She is holding both of Relena's shoulders, and bends to face Relena directly.  
  
(L) "We have excellent medical technology here."  
  
(R) "Thank you for saving him."  
  
(L) "My men did most of the work… and I knew Noyn would inform you."  
  
Lynx turns to a communication line on one of the computers.  
  
(L) "Fioree,"  
  
(F) "Yes, Ma'am!"  
  
(L) "See to it that Relena's belongings are sent to her quarters.. Oh,… and see to it that her quarters are near Heero's."  
  
(F) "Next-door Ma'am!"  
  
(L) "Good! Please also provide her with any information she desires about the colony up to security levels beta, and alpha."  
  
(F) "Ma'am!"  
  
Beep* the computer shuts off.. Lynx turns back to Relena.  
  
(L) "Heero is not himself right now, but I'm sure He'll be glad to see you."  
  
(R) "How do you know Heero?"  
  
Lynx shakes her head. (L) "I am not at liberty to tell you."  
  
Relena looks down, but Lynx puts a hand to her shoulder again.  
  
(L) "I am tied to his past. He is very secretive, and his past is privileged information. But don't despair, you've already won his respect."  
  
Lynx smiles. (L) "That is no small feat! His trust will not be far behind."  
  
Lynx straightens, and almost stumbles with the effort. She catches herself, and shakes it off.  
  
(L) "I am not yet fully healed, myself."  
  
Fioree enters the room. He's blonde with a slender, muscular figure. Brown eyes, and black uniform. The only decoration on the uniform is a gold emblem that reads: "L-I-S- Engineer."  
  
(F) "Relena's quarters are prepared, Ma'am."  
  
(L) "Then please escort her there. I'm going to stay here for awhile."  
  
Lynx starts to turn back to Noyn.  
  
(R) "Wait,.."  
  
Lynx turns halfway,… her right side toward Noyn.  
  
(R) "Why was Heero crying when he left? Was it for my brother?"  
  
Lynx faces her fully, and slowly approaches.  
  
(L) "no…."  
  
Fioree turns away from this as if It IS Something He Cannot Bear To See. Lynx pulls her hair from her right side, and pulls her collar down slightly. A large, gruesome scar has just become visible from just under her right ear, cutting downward at an angle. Relena is taken aback.  
  
(L) "It goes as far as my left ribcage. Heero only saw a portion, but I lost my left eye as well. THAT is why he wept." Lynx turns away.  
  
(R) "Lynx,…"  
  
Lynx pauses. (L) "Please,.. my real name is Lana. Call me that."  
  
Relena repeats the name in her mind. –Lana-  
  
Cut to bright hallway some where in the same base.*  
  
Fioree is carrying the last of Relena's stuff, as he indicates a door in front of them.  
  
(F) "Here it is."  
  
He sets her things inside as the doors open. Relena walks in, and admires the setup.  
  
(F) "If you need anything, activate the lap top communicator on the desk. It is voice-operated. It will give you all the information you need to know."  
  
(R) "Except for two security levels."  
  
(F) "Well, the one is about Commander Lynx's personals, and the other top secret projects. Everything ELSE is at your disposal."  
  
(R) "I'm sorry. I did not mean to sound ungrateful. Thank you."  
  
Fiore salutes, and takes off with a smile. Relena looks around the room. Lavish bed, dressers, desk, mirrors, a closet, and personal bathroom. Relena is impressed, but a little confused. We hear her thoughts a she begins to unpack.  
  
-I guess they expect me to remain until Milliardo is well. They're probably right. I would have anyway. I wonder why Lana needs to hide her past for Heero's sake? It doesn't make sense.-  
  
Relena walks over to the communicator.  
  
(R) "Hello,"  
  
Beep* "Working" Beep* Beep* "Ready"  
  
(R) "I would like to know where Heero is."  
  
Information scrolls across the screen. Beep* "Heero is in sector Beta dash 22 dash Gamma."  
  
(R) "I mean I would like to know where Heero is relative to this room."  
  
Beep* "Heero is approximately two meters north"  
  
There is a knock at the door.  
  
(R) "Who is it?"  
  
Heero's voice is soft, and unsteady.  
  
(H) "Relena?"  
  
Relena opens the door to find Heero standing there. Face down. He does not have the strength to look her in the face right now. We cannot see if he's crying or not. He is shaking a little. He leans toward Relena, and we see now from behind him, as he lets Relena wrap her arms around him. (Music cue… Violin intro to tech. piece, or "Lana's Lullaby".) He leans his head over her shoulder, near her own head. Relena thinks of saying something, but thinks better of it, and leans her head against his.  
  
(Fade to commercial as the camera angles up to the window of Relena's room, revealing space outside.) 


End file.
